Conventional broadband fiber light sources do not have sufficiently stable mean wavelength over a range of pump laser power. Having stable mean wavelength is important for various systems. For example, having stable mean wavelength stability is necessary for optimum scale factor stability in interferometric fiber optic gyroscopes (IFOG).